Business continuity refers to activities performed by organizations to ensure that essential functions will be available to keep an organization running when a disruptive event prevents normal operation. A disruptive event can include hardware failure, data corruption, or loss of a data center facility. One activity that can be performed is to create database replicas, or, in other words, copies of a database. Hardware has reliability limits and failures can occur. Maintaining multiple copies of data in different physical nodes located across independent subsystems, such as server racks, can enhance data durability and fault tolerance. Further, geo-replication of data can provide additional durability in case of a data center loss. Stated differently, one or more database replicas can be maintained in different data centers located hundreds of miles apart within a specific geographic region, for example between North Central and South Central in the United States or between North and West in Europe.